Kagayaku Taiyō ga Hitsuyōde
by Kinohara Hasu Qingnian
Summary: [Mood Need Sun to Shine] Bulan tak akan bersinar tanpa matahari. Bulan akan terlihat mati dan dingin. Dengan adanya matahari, bulan akan terlihat bersinar dan hangat. Begitu pula Hamura dan Indra yang tak bisa hidup tanpa Hagoromo dan Ashura. (Hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada maksud lain) {Warn : DLDR, OC, OOC, BL, YAOI, Incest, Lime AshuIn, Lemon HagoHamu}


**Naruto Shippuden © TV TOKYO**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Me**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, General, and Hurt/Comfort, dan genre yang ditentukan minna**

 **Warning : DLDR!, YAOI!, LEMON!, Re-make, Re-upload, Canon (maybe), Typos, Gaje, Garing segaring-garingnya, Abal-abal, Alur cepat, dll**

 **Pair : Ashura x Indra (AshuIn), Hagoromo x Hamura (HagoHamu)**

 **Fic ini entah kenapa muncul begitu saja dari benak Kino. Saat ini, Kino lagi masa-masa puncaknya seorang Fujoshi *nggak usah didengerin kata-kata ini*.**

 **Bagi yang merasa alim dan bukan seorang Fu, harap klik 'BACK'**

 **Untuk yang tidak suka dengan fic ini, juga diharapkan klik 'BACK'.**

 **REMEMBER, DLDR!**

 ** _Hontouni Gomennasai_** **kalau mengecewakan. Saya sendiri nge-post ini takut-takut, hehehe...**

 **[Special for senjuchiha]**

 ** _Happy reading and hope you enjoy,_** **minna-san...**

 ** _KAGAYAKU TAIYŌ GA HITSUYŌDE_**

 **(MOON NEED THE SUN TO SHINE)**

Kita selalu berperang.

Bahkan terus menerus.

Kita terus bereinkarnasi hanya demi bertarung satu sama lain.

Namun, di setiap reinkarnasi kita.

Terselip perasaan terlarang ini.

Perasaan saling mencintai.

Aku selalu memikirkanmu.

Tanpa henti.

Dimanapun, kapanpun itu.

Kau selalu ada di pikiranku.

Tak ada yang menggantikanmu dari hatiku dan pikiranku.

Mulai dari gaya bicaramu, senyumanmu ketika bahagia, tangisanmu ketika melihatku jatuh, kulit putihmu, rambut ravenmu, dan yang terpenting, sharingamu.

Meskipun sifatmu dingin dan tegas.

Dan, mungkin terdengar aneh jika aku jatuh cinta karena sharinganmu.

Namun, bukan sharingamulah yang kusukai.

Melainkan dibaliknya.

Dan, aku berhasil menemukan makna dibalik sharingan merahmu itu.

Aku tahu hal itu, Indra.

Kau pasti akan membunuhku seketika itu juga kalau kau tahu perasaan ini.

Aku juga tahu kalau kau memiliki perasan yang sama denganku.

Namun, kau malu menyampaikannya.

Aku justru takut dan khawatir lagi.

Bukan karena perasaan terlarang ini.

Bukan karena pertarungan ini.

Bukan karena kedudukanku sebagai penerus Ninshū.

Bukan juga karena perdamaian tak dapat dicapai.

Kau harus tahu.

Indra, kau itu sharingan.

Sharingan adalah emosi.

Kau harus menyampaikannya padaku atau kalau tidak kau akan sakit keras akibat stres.

Itu yang _Oba-san_ katakan padaku.

Kau sakit hati karena aku berhasil mengalahkanmu.

Kau dendam padaku karena kau kalah dari jutsu _Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju_ milikku.

 _Gommenasai_ , Indra.

Aku tak tahu harus apa.

Aku menangis dalam keheningan setelah kau menghilang.

Tersedu-sedu.

Aku juga terpaksa menikahi Kanna karena paksaan _Tou-san_ agar keturunanku bisa meneruskan Ninshū _Tou-san_.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin bersamamu.

Kita pun pergi dari dunia ini.

Menyusul _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ yang menunggu kita disana.

Namun, aku tersadar.

Bahwa aku mati sepenuhnya.

Namun, tidak untuk chakra kita dan perasaan kita.

 _Kami-sama_ memberi kesempatan pada kita berdua, Indra.

Kita bereinkarnasi.

Kini, kau seorang Uchiha.

Dan aku seorang Senju.

Namun, aku tahu bahwa itu kau, Indra.

Percuma saja kau menyembunyikan diri dibalik fisik baru ini.

Aku tetap menyadari kehadiranmu.

Kita pun memiliki seorang adik yang tersisa.

Di Era Perang ini.

Senju Tobirama, dia adikku.

Dan Uchiha Izuna adikmu.

 _Kami-sama_ sepertinya ingin agar kita bersatu dan hidup rukun.

Namun, sepertinya tak hanya itu alasan Kami-sama mereinkarnasikan kita.

Kami-sama ingin agar kita saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Kini, kita bukan Indra dan Ashura yang dulu.

Namamu sekarang adalah Uchiha Madara.

Dan namaku sekarang adalah Senju Hashirama.

Rupanya tak kuduga.

Setelah menjalani persahabatan lama, kau memutuskan persahabatan kita.

Kita kembali bertemu di medan perang.

Berperang antara dua klan besar.

Senju dan Uchiha.

Atau bisa dilihat dari kekkai genkai kita yang dulu.

Rinnegan dan Sharingan.

Setelah berperang lama, kita akhirnya bisa bersatu.

Membangun impian bersama.

Setelah Uchiha dan Senju bergabung, desa ninja pertama berdiri.

Konohagakure _no Sato_.

Desa Daun Tersembunyi.

Itulah nama yang kau berikan untuk desa ini.

Saat itulah.

Aku berhasil melihat sesuatu yang telah hilang ditelan waktu.

Senyuman manis dan tulus milikmu, sebagai seorang Ōtsutsuki Indra dalam wujud Uchiha Madara.

Saat itu aku, Ōtsutsuki Ashura sebagai Senju Hashirama belum menikah.

Kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menyampaikan perasaanku.

Menyentuh seluruh inci tubuhmu.

Walau dalam tubuh ini pun.

Aku bahagia.

Kau dan aku bisa bersatu.

Ini yang kuharapkan selama ratusan tahun.

Kukira, ini berjalan seumur hidup.

Namun, aku salah.

Kau berubah dan berani melawanku.

Pantas saja aku mencari Kyuubi selama ini.

Ternyata, kau menyembunyikannya dariku.

Aku jadi teringat karena kau begitu menyayangi Kyuubi dari kecil.

Terpaksa, aku pun menyegel sedikit chakra Kyuubi dalam dirimu.

Dalam hatiku bertanya-tanya.

Kau begitu baik padaku.

Saat ku kecil, kau mengajari hal-hal baik padaku.

Berlatih dan bermain bersama.

Dibawah bimbingan _Tou-san_ selaku Rikudo Sannin.

Dalam wujud ini pun, saat kita kecil.

Kau yang berhasil membangkitkanku dari keterpurukan.

Karena adikku, Senju Kawarama, mati ditangan musuh karena perang.

Saat wujud ini beranjak dewasa, kau menerima apa yang ku lakukan.

Membiarkanku menikmati seluruh tubuhmu.

Dan kini, hilang seketika.

Kita sebagai Hashirama dan Madara kini pergi dari dunia.

Aku berpikir ini kesempatan terakhirku.

Namun, kali ini tebakanku salah.

Kita lagi-lagi bereinkarnasi.

Kali ini, aku seorang Uzumaki.

Dan kau tetap seorang Uchiha.

Namamu dulu adalah Uchiha Madara kini berganti menjadi Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan namaku dulu adalah Senju Hashirama sang _Shodaime Hokage_ , sang _Shinobi no Kami._

Kini berganti menjadi Uzumaki Naruto sang Jinchuuriki Kyuubi.

Rupanya, _imoto_ dan _Ba-chan_ mengikuti kisah kita.

Hanya dalam wujud berbeda.

 _Imoto_ adalah Hyūga Ochitsuki dan wujud pertama adalah Aka Uzumaki.

Dan _Ba-chan_ adalah Yamanaka Ino, dan wujud pertama adalah Namikaze Tsuyana.

Aku tak menyangka.

Bijuu yang chakranya sedikit kusegel di tubuhmu, kini rubah sok tahu itu berada di tubuhku.

Nasib kita serupa.

Kita tak punya orang tua.

Dengan penuh emosi, kau pergi meninggalkan desa yang telah kita bangun bersama.

Dalam wujud sebelumnya.

Kau harus tahu, Indra.

Aku berbulan-bulan dan mati-matian mencarimu.

Kau diburu banyak orang.

Aku tak ingin kau mati.

Dipikiranku hanya ada kau.

Hanya kau dan kau.

Tak ada yang lain.

Dengan bantuan _on'nanoko_ merah muda berjidat lebar yang sering tersinggung, aku mencarimu.

Tak menyangka, perang dunia shinobi ke-4 pun menghampiri.

Kita berhasil bersatu.

Dengan tim genin kita dulu.

Tim 7.

Dengan anggota diriku, Uzumaki Naruto, _on'nanoko_ merah muda itu, Haruno Sakura, dirimu, Uchiha Sasuke, dan sang _sensei_ mesum, Hatake Kakashi.

Uzumaki, Haruno, Uchiha, dan Hatake.

Dan, aku baru menyadari bahwa saat masa _Shodaime Hokage_ , itulah klan yang sering bersatu dengan Senju.

Kita bersama mengalahkan _Baa-chan,_ yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh makhluk dibumi ini.

Sang nenek moyang chakra.

Sang dewi kelinci.

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.

Namun, dengan kekuatan yang _Tou-san_ berikan, kita berhasil menyegel _Baa-chan_.

Meskipun kita kehilangan salah satu lengan kita karena bertarung setelah melawan _Baa-chan._

Aku bahagia kita bisa berkumpul bersama.

Sama seperti dulu.

Dan, kau berhasil menyampaikan perasaanmu, untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah wujud Madara.

Begitu pun denganku.

Senang tak bisa dibendung.

Hasratku mengalir begitu saja ketika aku menciummu.

Bahkan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tak dilakukan.

Dan ini pun sama.

Kedua kalinya bagi kita, dalam wujud ini.

Pertama kali dalam wujud Hashirama dan Madara.

Dan kita bersama, walaupun pada akhirnya kita menikah.

Aku dengan gadis Hyūga bernama Hinata.

Dan mendapat seorang laki-laki dan _on'nanoko_ kecil penerus Uzumaki.

Dan kau dengan gadis Haruno itu.

Dan mendapat seorang _on'nanoko_ kecil penerus Uchiha.

Yang selanjutnya akan menjadi Hokage.

Tak lama, _Kami-sama_ memanggil.

Kita pergi meninggalkan dunia.

Ini kesempatan yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ padaku.

Untuk hidup terakhir kalinya.

Dan kembali dalam wujud roh.

Dan kembali menjadi diri sendiri.

Kini, kita bertemu kembali disini, Indra.

Setelah sekian lama, Ashura.

Kini kita bertemu.

Melihat tampang penuh kehangatan dan watak polosmu di depanku.

Aku segera mengeluarkan semua hasratku.

Memarahimu.

Menamparmu.

Memukulmu.

Dan sebagainya.

Tak lupa dengan air mataku yang terus merembes keluar.

Kau hanya diam menerima perlakuanku.

Diam-diam, kau menangis pula.

Merasakan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

Aku pun segera menghentikan hasratku untuk melukaimu lebih jauh.

Jikalau aku melukaimu, sama saja dengan melukai diriku sendiri.

Dan juga hatiku.

Yang rapuh ini.

Yang telah lama kau sakiti.

Mau tak mau, kau harus membayarnya, Ashura.

Alam roh yang tenang dan indah.

Layaknya alam dunia, hanya saja ini alam roh.

Namun, suara _PLAK_ terdengar keras dan berkali-kali.

Seperti ada yang sedang menghajar seseorang.

Suara itu rupanya berasal dari dua laki-laki di pinggir danau yang airnya bening, dan memiliki air terjun.

Keduanya memakai kimono putih dan sebuah lingkaran di atas kepala, ciri khas para roh.

"Aw.. _Nii-san_ , kau masih saja marah-marah di sini. Kau tahu ini bukan alam dunia. Ini alam roh. _Nii-san_ akan mengganggu roh-roh disini... _ITTAI..._ ", kata Ashura menahan semua hasrat Indra.

Indra dengan cepat mencubit Ashura kencang-kencang.

" _ITTAI...NII-SAN..._ "

Memberi tanda kemerahan di pipi kanan Ashura.

"JUSTRU KARENAMU, AKU MENDERITA, ASHURA, hiks...", kata Indra lalu menangis.

Ashura pun menghentikan perkataannya yang dari tadi mengalir keluar berusaha menahan Indra.

Ashura pun turut menangis tiba-tiba, dengan segera memeluk Indra, hanya saja, Indra menampiknya dengan keras.

"Ada apa, _Nii-san_?", tanya Ashura. Indra diam saja.

"Kau harus menerima akibatnya, hiks... _baka_... Aku menyukaimu, hiks.. namun karena aku malu, dan kita ini sedarah, hiks... tak mungkin aku menyampaikannya, hiks.. Dan... dan.., aku ini bersifat tegas. Kalau aku ketahuan menyampaikan perasaan ini, aku bisa saja dianggap PENGECUT, TAHU..., hiks.. hiks...", jelas Indra.

Ashura terdiam. Ia ingin berkata, namun sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tahu, hiks... aku hampir saja bunuh diri... hiks.. hiks.. namun... hiks... kau yang membuatku bertahan... hingga akhir hayatku, hiks... dan berharap aku dapat bertemu denganmu... aku tak menyangka... pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta... dan _Ba-san_ menikahkanku padanya... namanya Kotone... hiks... mengingat kau sudah menikah... namun... hiks.. pada akhirnya... aku menyesal... atas keputusan _Ba-san_... hiks... dan Kotone bunuh diri... karena aku menceraikannya... dan ketiga anakku sempat memburumu... namun... hiks... aku mencegah mereka... dan aku melakukan perjalanan berharap ku bisa menemukanmu... hiks.. hiks..", jelas Indra.

Indra menoleh ke arah Ashura. Memperlihatkan senyum pahit. Kedua sharingannya sembab.

"Kau harus tahu, bagaimana rasanya bertahan demi seseorang yang ia cintai, meskipun ia sudah menyakitimu dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di dalam kegelapan yang amat pekat. Tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Hanya bisa merintih atau menangis dan juga menunggu dan berharap datang sebuah cahaya yang akan membantumu mencari jalan keluar. Terkadang, menunggu cahaya itu lama, hanya orang yang memiliki kesabaran tertinggi yang bisa bertahan. Yang tak dapat bertahan akan terjebak selamanya disana", terang Indra.

Ashura terhenyak. _'Sejak kapan Indra_ -chan _jadi emosional?'_ , pikir Ashura.

Sepertinya, efek terjebak dalam kegelapan itu, sharingan yang merupakan emosi, dan kemungkinan besar juga berkat pelajaran yang diberikan sang _Ba-san._ Membangkitkan sisi emosional Indra sang pemilik sharingan yang seharusnya bangkit di diri seorang wanita yang memang _Kami-sama_ ciptakan penuh emosional.

Ashura iba melihat Indra. Ashura pun duduk di samping Indra.

"Memang, aku tahu. Memang aku sempat putus asa akan hal itu juga, sama sepertimu. Sifatku juga mulai berubah dingin karena perintah _tou-san_. Namun, aku menurutinya begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan emosimu. Aku juga terpaksa menikahi Kanna", kata Ashura.

Indra menoleh. Matanya terlihat sembab. Tatapannya penuh dengan dendam.

"Hm. Aku lupa kau itu sharingan. Dan sharingan adalah emosi. Kau tahu _Oba-san_ adalah sharingan sepertimu. Hanya saja, dia memiliki 2 warna, Sharingan merah dan Sharingan _Aqumaraine_. Dan, kau tahu, Indra, _imoto_. Putri _Oji-san,_ Shirayūri. Bertugas sebagai penyatu Yin milikmu dan Yang milikku, dan menyeimbanginya. Sama seperti _Oba-san,_ beliau juga mempersatukan Yin _Oji-san_ dan Yang _Tou-san_. Dan menyeimbanginya", jelas Ashura.

" _Nii-san_ tahu?, _imoto_ memarahiku lagi. Ia memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu agar _Nii-san_ bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Hmmh... berapa kali aku ditinju olehnya, aku juga bertanya tanya, berapa banyak tinju Haruki _Ba-san_ yang mendarat di wajah _Tou-san_ , hahaha...", Ashura tertawa.

Indra ikut tertawa pelan. Ia begitu terpesona dengan Ashura yang saat ini tertawa di sampingnya. Lalu, Indra membiarkan Ashura meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Membiarkan Yin dan Yang bersatu dan saling melengkapi. Yin _Tsuki_ dan Yang _Taiyō._ Keduanya saling bersangkutan dan saling mengimbangi. Namun, _Taiyō_ lah yang selalu memberi kepada _Tsuki_. Karena _Taiyō_ memilik cahaya yang benar-benar dibutuhkan _Tsuki_. _Taiyō_ muncul pada hari saat cerah, sedangkan _Tsuki_ muncul saat hari gelap. _Kami-sama_ menciptakan _Tsuki_ agar malam tak gelap gulita dan menjadi satelit bagi _Chikyū",_ jelas Ashura.

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Indra. Ashura hanya tersenyum. "Tunggu penjelasanku selesai, _Nii-san..._ ", kata Ashura.

Indra cemberut. Ashura menggodanya. " _Nii-san_ , wajahmu lucu sekali kalau kesal", kata Ashura. Muka Indra merah padam karena malu sekaligus kesal.

" _Tsuki_ tanpa _Taiyō_ benar-benar tak seimbang. Dan _Chikyū_ akan hancur. _Tsuki_ tanpa cahaya _Taiyō_ benar-benar terlihat mati dan dingin. Malam akan benar-benar gelap gulita. Tsuki dengan cahaya _Taiyō_ tak akan terlihat hangat dan bersinar. Sedangkan _Taiyō_ tanpa _Tsuki,_ maka peristiwa gerhana tak akan terjadi. Maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa _Tsuki_ benar-benar membutuhkan _Taiyō",_ jelas Ashura.

Air mata Indra kembali menetes. Begitu pula Ashura. Indra mulai mengerti maksud dari perkataan Ashura.

"Byakugan dan Sharingan berasal dari _Tsuki_. Sedangkan rinnegan berasal dari _Taiyō._ Menurut _Ba-san_ , _Oji-san_ tidak bisa hidup tanpa _Tou-san_. Hidup tanpa _Tou-san_ , _Oji-san_ akan khawatir setengah mati. Dipenuhi rasa takut, dan rasa pedih. Dengan adanya _Tou-san_ , _Oji-san_ bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Ia bisa tersenyum senang dan bahagia jika ada _Tou-san_. Sama seperti _Nii-san. Nii-san_ begitu takut kalaupun terjadi sesuatu padaku. Tak bisa tenang jika tak melihat wajah orang yang dicintainya. Kau juga selalu bahagia dan tenang jikalau kau bersamaku. Tanpa Kanna dan Kotone kita bisa hidup, namun tanpaku, _Nii-san_ tak bisa hidup. Bukankah begitu, Indra _-chan_?", tanya Ashura mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Indra tak bisa membendung air matanya, ketika Ashura tersenyum hangat kepadanya dengan keadaan mata sama sepertinya.

Apalagi Ashura memanggil nama aslinya dan menggunakan sufiks _-chan_.

Saat ini, Indra mengerti. Hamura dan Indra adalah Yin _Tsuki_. Hagoromo dan Ashura adalah Yang _Taiyō._ Dan Haruki dan Shirayūri adalah penggabung antara dua elemen pembentuk alam itu.

Leluhur klan Uchiha itu pun dengan segera memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat.

Tak ingin orang yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya sendirian lagi dalam kegelapan.

"Kau benar, Ashura _-kun. Hontouni... Arigatou..._ ", kata Indra dalam pelukan Ashura.

 _'Hontouni Arigatou..._ _Ba-san_ _... sudah memberitahu Ashura_ _-kun_ _...'_ , kata Indra mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang _Ba-san_.

Leluhur klan Senju dan Uzumaki itu membalas pelukan itu dengan lembut.

Indra segera menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukan lembut itu, begitu pun Ashura.

Mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hati keduanya.

Ashura memeluk erat tubuh Indra yang terguncang karena sesenggukan, dan membelai rambut raven panjang Indra yang kini tergerang begitu saja.

Ashura mencium ujung rambut Indra.

Wangi khas Uchiha milik Indra langsung membangkitkan hasrat terpendam Ashura.

Ashura segera melepas pelukannya.

Indra belum sempat bertanya ada apa, mulutnya yang terbuka dan hendak mengeluarkan suara langsung diam karena mulutnya menyatu dengan mulut Ashura.

Dengan kata lain, Ashura mencium Indra tiba-tiba.

Benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan *plak*

Indra membelalakkan mata. Berusaha menyamarkan detak jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak tidak karuan.

Namun, percuma. Ashura bisa merasakannya.

Dengan cepat, Ashura melesakkan lidahnya. Menikmati setiap inci dari mulut Indra.

Lalu membelit dengan cepat lidah Indra dan menambahkan panggutan.

Indra mulai melenguh menikmati.

Wajah Indra yang biasanya dingin, kini memerah karena kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan.

Kedua matanya terpejam erat.

Ashura tersenyum penuh arti.

 _'Indra_ -chan _, kau mulai menikmatinya. Akan kupenuhi permintaanmu'_ , batin Ashura.

Berharap Indra mendengarkan kata hatinya.

Tangan Ashura dengan cepat masuk ke sela-sela rambut raven Indra.

Mendorong kepala Indra lebih dekat lagi, agar Indra bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang ia tunggu selama ratusan tahun.

Indra menangis dalam ciuman tersebut karena akhirnya, Ashura menciumnya dalam wujud aslinya, bukan wujud reinkarnasi.

Akal sehat yang biasanya menjadi mendukungnya kini sirna entah kemana.

Lenguhan Indra makin keras, badannya bergetar sekaligus menggeliat pelan.

Ashura sedikit kewalahan untuk menahan badan Indra.

Namun, ia bisa mengatasi dengan cepat.

Sesuatu yang mereka berdua inginkan selama ini.

Merajut cinta dalam wujud asli mereka.

Bukan dalam wujud reinkarnasi.

Rupanya, di alam roh, tak hanya mereka berdua yang melakukannya.

Reinkarnasi mereka pun melakukannya.

Dalam hubungan sedarah selain mereka pun ada.

Hanya, _Tou-san_ mereka berdua yang melakukannya.

"Ah... Hago _-kun_... jangan..."

"Ayolah, tahan sebentar, Hamu _-chan..."_

Hamura saat ini terjebak.

Ia tak bisa menghindar ke samping karena kedua tangan Hagoromo menahannya.

Ia juga tak mungkin mundur.

Mengingat bahwa saat ini Hamura bersandar di sebuah pohon.

Di sekitar tempat Hamura, beberapa gumpalan putih dan kental menggenang.

Sudah ketebak gumpalan itu adalah klimaks Hamura.

Rautnya terlihat sedikit kelelahan, dan wajah Hamura yang biasanya putih, kini agak kemerahan.

Badannya berkeringat dan bergetar hebat.

Kedua byakugannya terlihat sembab, seperti baru saja menangis atau menahan sakit.

Hagoromo tak tahan untuk melanjutkan aktivitas menggagahi pria yang tak lain sang _otouto_ yang kini terengah-engah.

"Hago _-kun._.. ini... sudah ketiga kalinya... kalau... kau mau masukkan... masukkan saja..."

Hagoromo melotot tak percaya apa yang di katakan oleh Hamura.

 _'Hamu_ -chan _ingin segera melakukan itu?, biasanya ia akan meronta-ronta. Mengingat ini alam roh, ia pasti akan mau menjadi_ Uke _milikku'_ , gumam Hagoromo.

Hagoromo memeluk Hamura, dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Tahan, Hamu _-chan_ ", kata Hagoromo.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Hagoromo memasukkan miliknya ke dalam Hamura.

Teriakan nyaring Hamura mengejutkan 3 _on'na_ yang sedang asik mengobrol.

 _On'na_ yang berambut pirang pucat selutut itu berkata kepada _on'na_ yang terlihat lebih tua darinya.

" _Kaa-san_ , aku akan memeriksa ada apa disana".

 _On'na_ yang lebih tua itu mengangguk dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Beberapa saat setelah kepergian _on'na_ rambut pirang pucat, terdengar juga teriakan nyaring dari arah berlawanan.

 _On'na_ yang berambut _indigo_ sepunggung itu pun juga pamit untuk melihat keadaan.

Namun, kali ini, _on'na_ berambut _indigo_ itu memanggilnya _Baa-san_.

Hagoromo maupun Ashura tak mengetahui bahwa sang _imoto_ berjalan menghampiri.

Ketika si _on'na_ rambut pirang pucat dan si _on'na_ rambut _indigo_ datang ke TKP, mata keduanya melotot.

Melihat kedua _anija_ nya sedang bertarung panasa, bukannya teriak marah, namun teriak kesenangan.

"Eh, _anija._ Maaf mengganggu. Aku kira siapa, hehehe...", kata _on'na_ rambut pirang pucat.

Terlihat sorot sharingan _aquamarie_ -nya agak riang.

Mukanya bersemu merah.

Terlihat juga benang _saliva_ sedikit menetes di ujung bibirnya.

"Ha...Haruki...?", tanya Hagoromo gagap.

"Ah... sekali lagi. _Hontouni gomennasai_ telah mengganggu kegiatan _anija_. Silahkan melanjutkan lagi...", kata Haruki.

Haruki langsung berlari menjauh, disusul teriakan _KYAAA_ dari Haruki.

HagoHamu hanya membatin.

 _'Lagi Fujoshi akut nih_ imoto... _'_ , batin mereka berdua.

Begitu pun di tempat si _on'na_ berambut _indigo_ sepunggung yang diketahui bernama Shirayūri.

AshuIn juga membatin hal yang sama saat Shirayūri menjauhi keduanya sembari berteriak riang.

 _On'na_ yang tertinggal sendiri itu pun bingung.

 _'Tadi, ada yang teriak. Terus Haruki mastiin. Eh, malahan Haruki teriak. Shirayūri juga teriak. Masa, yang ditemui putriku satu-satunya itu HagoHamu?, dan yang ditemui cucu perempuanku itu adalah AshuIn?'_ , batin _on'na_ itu yang tak lain tak bukan bernama Kaguya.

 _'Untung saja mereka berdua tak ada, jadi, saya tak mau melewatkan nih'_ , batin Kaguya lagi.

Kaguya dengan segera mengeluarkan buku yang paling banyak dimiliki para Fujoshi di dunia Naruto.

 _Hagoromo's POV :_

Kami-sama _menciptakan matahari untuk menyinari. Memberi kehangatan dan kenyamanan bagi siapapun dan apapun. Bulan sangat membutuhkan matahari. Tanpa matahari, bulan tak akan bersinar menyinari malam._

 _Hamura's POV :_

 _Bulan bersinar karena matahari. Kami-sama menciptakan bulan, agar menjadi penerang saat malam. Jika tidak, maka malam akan sangat gelap gulita. Dan bulan akan terlihat mati dan dingin._

 _Ashura's POV :_

 _Indra adalah bulan. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa matahari. Dengan adanya aku disampingnya, maka ia bisa tersenyum cerah walaupun dalam kegelapan sekaligus._

 _Indra's POV :_

 _Dengan adanya Ashura sebagai matahari bagiku, hidupku lebih bahagia dan tenang. Seakan, aku bisa melewati segalanya._

 _Haruki and Shirayūri's POV :_

 _Hagoromo_ _adalah_ Taiyō _, dan Hamura adalah_ Tsuki. Taiyō _atau Yang berkaitan dengan fisik. Sedangkan Tsuki atau Yin berkaitan dengan batin. Sehingga matahari harus bisa menyeimbangi bulan. Siang dan malam harus seimbang. Dan saling melengkapi. Ketika mereka seimbang, maka akan muncul sebuah kekuatan. Elemen Yin-Yang. Yang tercipta akan ikatan erat 2 perasaan, dan kekuatan 2 perasaan itu._

 **OWARI**

 **Gaje... Gaje... Huuu... Fic macam apa yang kamu tulis, Kino... *dijitak berkali-kali***

 **Fic Hamura-Chan belum kelar, udah bikin AshuIn + sedikit pair HagoHamu.**

 **Ada apa dengamu, Kino... #LEBAY**

 **Yo lah, minna. Sebenarnya saya sedikit memberi gambaran untuk chapter masa depan fic Hamura-Chan.**

 **Dan, mungkin saat ini minna tahu apa kesukaan Haruki dan Shirayūri, dan tentu saja Kaguya, yang mungkin agak kelewatan OOC dikit disini ×_×.**

 **Maaf juga kalau misalnya fic nya gak nyambung sama judulnya. Karena saya lagi bingung untuk cari judul fic ini.**

 **Kamus :**

 ** _Baa-san_** **= Nenek**

 ** _Oji-san_** **= Paman**

 ** _Ba-san_** **= Bibi**

 ** _Tou-san_** **= Ayah**

 ** _Kaa-san_** **= Ibu**

 ** _Imoto_** **= Adik perempuan**

 ** _Nii-san_** **= Kakak laki-laki**

 ** _On'nanoko_** **= Gadis**

 ** _On'na_** **= Wanita**

 ** _Tsuki_** **= Bulan**

 ** _Taiyō_** **= Matahari**

 ** _Chikyū_** **= Bumi**

 **Yo lah. Sekian dari Kino. Kalau menemukan kesalahan atau apapun, harap laporkan kepada Kino, hehehe...**

 **Maklum, saya pertama kali bikin fic Yaoi + Lemon.**

 **Mungkin banyak kesalahan, jadi harap diingatkan.**

 **RnR?, ditunggu bagi yang mau, hehehe... ^_^ ^_^ ^_^**


End file.
